The field of the disclosure relates generally to a pin clamp assembly, and more specifically, to snap-fit bushings for use in a pin clamp assembly.
Clamp assemblies, such as clamshell clamps, are used to mount and/or secure one or more components. For example, clamp assemblies may be utilized to mount engines in an aircraft. In at least some known clamp assemblies, a component is oriented between a sliding pin that has limited freedom of movement in an axial direction and a stationary pin.
In at least some known clamp assemblies, the stationary pin and sliding pin are each inserted into a respective clamp. Bushings are typically positioned between the pin and clamp to provide a wear surface and to prevent damage to the pin and/or clamp. In at least some known clamp assemblies, specialized tools and/or parts are required to install, to retain, and/or to remove the bushings from the clamps. For example, at least some known clamp assemblies utilize pins and springs to retain the bushings in the clamps. However, such specialized tools and parts may be relatively expensive, and it may be relatively time-consuming and difficult to install and/or to remove bushings using such tools. Further parts used for retaining the bushings in the clamps may consume space, increasing the footprint of the clamp assembly.
Further, in at least some known clamp assemblies, the dimensions of known components may vary due to thermal expansion, machining tolerances, and/or forces acting on the components (e.g., differential air pressures and internal forces due to acceleration). If these variations are not accounted for in the design of the clamp assembly, such variations may damage and/or render inoperable at least some known clamp assemblies.